Reasons
by rune101
Summary: There are fifty reasons why Byakuya wants Renji in his bed and vice versa. Byakuya/Renji. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:: Part of the "50 Reasons to have Sex" meme. As you can already probably tell, there will be sex. If reading Byakuya and Renji in those sorts of situations makes you uncomfortable, I urge you to hit the back button.

Disclaimer~ I neither own, nor claim to own the characters, settings, or franchises depicted herein; they belong to their respective copyright holder(s).

* * *

**Chapter One: **Can't Sleep

* * *

Sleep was important. Sleep was essential.

Sleep was the one thing Renji Abarai could not come upon. It was as if it were trying to escape him, evading him at all costs. Every time he felt as if he was close - so close to the sweet bliss of a peaceful night's rest, he'd find himself staring at the blank white-washed walls.

Maybe it was a curse. He _had _ spilled salt, stepped on various concrete cracks, and even - accidentally of course - broken Rukia's compact mirror while out in the World of the Living a few days ago. Maybe all that superstitious bad luck was coming to collect in full in the form of sleep deprivation. Because he never had trouble sleeping. He was usually out like a used lightbulb, and hard to wake up to boot.

Renji shifted on the bed again, flipping his pillow over. Maybe he was hot? Maybe that was why he could not sleep.

He got up and turned on the fan before slipping back into bed.

About an hour later he was cold, so Renji got up and turned off the fan, returning to the bed afterwards. His bed's companion did not seem too happy. "Stop moving and go to bed, I have matters to attend to tomorrow!" Byakuya yelled, voice muffled by his pillow.

"S-sorry," Renji apologized. Byakuya was a fairly light sleeper and had thus been shooting him dirty looks every time he tossed or turned, or got up. But he couldn't help it. He felt jittery. He couldn't relax. His muscles were tense. He was tired but he couldn't sleep.

Byakuya usually embraced him at night, holding him close, but because of his constant moving his lover had retreated to the other side of the bed, as far as the mattress would allow him. Renji's stomach then took the opportunity to growl and he waited a few long moments before quietly, and carefully, extracting his feet from the covers. He slid them out one at a time and paused. There was no movement. Then he carefully pushed himself from the bed.

It was just his luck then that springs in the mattress would choose to creak under him and that he landed exactly on the air pocket underneath the carpeted floor that would, as a matter of course, groan loudly.

There was a loud drawn out sigh from Byakuya who slowly sat up. Renji gave a half grin, half grimace. But Byakuya wasn't affected by his apologetic expression and lifted up two pillows and pulled a sheet from the bed before casting them on the floor with a serious frown. "Main room. Now." his tone held no room for discussion and Renji pouted before accepting his fate. He gathered the sheet into one arm and his pillows into the other and paused to wait for Byakuya to get the door for him. He did, and gave Renji a pointed look that said 'Don't you dare return' and closed the door rather forcefully behind him.

Renji stared at the closed door for a few moments afterwards. He felt like a dog that had just been evicted from its owner's bed.

Dragging his feet dramatically, he put his bed materials near the cushions surrounding the unused kotatsu and made his way to the kitchen. He was still hungry after all and Rukia had long since retired to bed. He simply didn't have the heart to wake her up just to ask of her to make himself something to eat. Mostly because he knew how bad her temper was when her sleep was interrupted unnecessarily. In this she was just like her brother.

So instead he clattered about the kitchen, looking through shelves that were ultimately filled with an array of spices and inspecting jars that were, unlike his time in the World of the Living, decidedly _not _ filled with cookies or other types of sweets.

"Is all food evading me?" Renji asked himself aloud - too loud - for he heard Byakuya muttering something angry behind the closed door. Renji grimaced and stood still, waiting for the sounds to cease. When they did he continued. There were no cold food holders in Seireitei - refrigerators, he recalled Ichigo calling them. Those made identifying food easy.

Eventually he gave up and laid on the floor. It was uncomfortable in comparison to Byakuya's grand bed. The lack of comfort made sleep seem even further away, if that was at all possible, and the walk to his own living quarters was a ridiculous distance to travel just to seek a tatami mat and perhaps another pillow or two. Still, he couldn't make his mind stop. It was going through every detail of his person, of his surroundings.

Renji thought about taking a walk in the garden and then made that thought a reality; it wasn't as if he had anything else better to do. The walk was, quite plainly, boring though.

Sure, the koi fish looked exquisite in their delicate ponds and the flowers bloomed beautifully, the breeze was just right, the sakuras were still blooming, and the trees' branches were trimmed nicely, providing ample oasis from the sun had it been out. But the only part of walking in the gardens that Renji had ever really enjoyed had been the part where he was standing next to Byakuya while _he _appreciated the intricate simplicities of nature. While he didn't completely lack that sort of appreciation, he didn't partake of it as much as his partner, his captain, did.

When Renji returned he found Byakuya standing in a black loose fitted yukata, arms crossed. "Nothing doing it." It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry..." Renji trailed off. "Just can't sleep."

"There is no need for an apology. Come back to bed."

The red haired of the two pouted. He wouldn't concede so easily. "I didn't kick _myself _ out of the bed. _You _did."

"Are you going to childishly squabble over such a moot detail?" Byakuya asked, shifting his weight onto his opposite leg.

"Hell yeah I am." Renji crossed his arms defiantly and Byakuya chuckled. "Perhaps if you were to toss and turn less that would not have happened."

"Ah, the pot calling the kettle black? Who's arguing back over a so-called '_moot' _point?"

"Regardless. Come to bed lieutenant." Renji frowned. So now they were using titles. He decided not to push the man further. He did not wish to push him over the line of playful retorts into actual unabashed anger. He had seen Byakuya angry - and it didn't end so well for him when he was on the receiving end of said emotion.

Renji followed Byakuya into their shared room and was surprised when Byakuya's hand stayed his movements. He watched as the man picked up a brush and gently ran it through his hair. He could not contain the small moan that escaped his lips at the gentle tugging of his hair through the brush. It was so relaxing.

After Byakuya was satisfied with the job he had done he tied Renji's hair into a loose fitted bun and they both got into bed. This time Byakuya didn't retreat to the other side, he was close and ran hands that were deceitfully strong over his shoulders in a tranquil massage. Renji was starting to feel the intended effect of all Byakuya's attentions, but he still felt undeniably restless.

Byakuya leaned in to kiss Renji, lightly, but the other had different plans. Renji pulled him in for a much fuller kiss and Byakuya responded just as passionately without missing a beat. Renji wasn't in the mood for foreplay. He wanted it. And he wanted it _now_.

Byakuya understand the heavy gaze without words and reached under a pillow to pull out a bottle of oil. Had Renji been less under the influence of lust, he would have made a comment somewhere along the lines of 'So that's where you put it. Kinky.' But he was, so he didn't. Nor did he have patience for their usual routine, opting instead to yank the bottle from his captain's hands and coat the other's member thoroughly, pumping it a few times within the grip of his closed fist for good measure.

Byakuya blinked. "A-already?" they hadn't had sex in awhile. Byakuya had been buried under a metaphorical mountain of paperwork and duties, obligations and promises while Renji had been busy himself with training unseated sixth division members and combating the recent unexplained influx of hollows in the World of the Living. And now Renji was denying being given any semblance of preparation.

"I just want-" he started.

"And I don't want to hurt you," Byakuya cut in.

"You won't...just - _please_." Renji begged.

It would be an outright lie to say Byakuya wasn't aroused. He was, and the heavy cloud of arousal that he felt at Renji's hand on him put him in a more primal state. Renji spread his thighs invitingly and Byakuya drove in, fast and hard. He focused his eyes on every aspect of his lieutenant's body, biting down onto the junction between the red haired's neck and shoulder

Renji let out a cry - something suspended between panting, a moan of pleasure, and a distinct sound of pain. The erotic mix was enough to make him reel, his eyes rolling back with every particularly penetrating thrust.

Byakuya hooked Renji's legs over his shoulder and bended forward, putting even less space between their joined bodies.

"Ah, uh, _ahhnn_," Renji moaned. Had he been speaking, not that he could currently formulate words, much less a coherent thought, he was sure he'd be talking in tongues. Byakuya licked a path down to Renji's navel, tracing his tattoos in a familiar way. Despite having not been touched, Renji was hard, his member swelled to red-purple. Byakuya took his arousal into his hand and began pumping in time with their slick bodies. Up for every thrust in, down for every partial pull out.

Byakuya's free hand encircled Renji's nipple, pinching it lightly before rubbing soothing circles around it and he moved his mouth to capture Renji's own in hot kiss, tongues battling because it was in both their natures. Byakuya groaned with the pleasure of Renji's tightness around him and Renji's own sounds were half muffled in the kiss.

Renji knew he wouldn't last much longer. He was going to come but he both did and did not want to. Sweet release was the only thing on his mind but he wanted these sensations to last longer; much longer. But from the way Byakuya's movements had lost all semblance of articulation, he knew the man with ink locks was on the edge as well.

Renji came first, the combination of being touched and filled was just too great and just a few moments later Byakuya joined him, spurred into release by the euphoric contracting of Renji's inner musculature. They were suspended like that in the same position, both breathing harshly.

Byakuya recovered first, grabbing his abandoned yukata from the floor where it had been tossed and crudely cleaning the two of them. The layout of the house was quite unfortunate. There was only one bathroom and it was next to Rukia's room. The other one was near the servants quarters. So it would have to do until morning.

"I should have trouble sleeping more often," Renji said with a grin.

Byakuya's expression slowly shifted into a frown, and from there, an irritated glare. But there was no actual anger behind it. "I have-"

"I know, I know," Renji interrupted knowingly. "You have _matters _to attend to tomorrow, you told me. I'm going to bed." his tone was that of a petulant child. True to his word he was asleep not even five minutes later, snoring lightly at first and then loudly, not unlike a hibernating bear, moments later.

Byakuya stared at the walls for a few moments. _Great, _now _he _couldn't sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** Making Up

* * *

They hadn't talked for a week. It was burgeoning on two now, and both Renji and Byakuya missed each other. They had almost become one another's counterparts, and losing one's other half left an empty feeling.

"There will be a meeting today sir," a messenger addressed Byakuya, head bowed and posture submissive. "Your presence is needed." Byakuya nodded and the man excused himself. He really didn't want to go. He knew this meeting would include captains and vice captains alike. That meant he would have to be near Renji the entirety of the time. He wanted to apologize but he couldn't. He was immovable on this.

The argument had started off neutral enough - civil enough. He didn't know what on Seireitei had possessed him to possibly agree to a so-called 'fun' outing _in_ the World of the Living. Apparently Renji's idea of fun had constituted going to an amusement park. And not alone either; Rukia, Ichigo, Toshiro, and a busty redhead who decidedly reminded him of a younger Rangiku had come along. He was sure someone had introduced her to him at some point, but he just couldn't remember.

* * *

_A Week Ago_

"So, whaddo' ya say to a little to a little TLC, by yours truly?"

"_What _now...?" Byakuya asked, genuinely confused. Renji spent far more time in the World of the Living than he did and as such knew a lot of the human's lingo. Byakuya often found himself asking after many acronyms.

"Tender love and care."

"And what makes the World of the Living the best place for you to supply such...care?"

Renji paused. "I don't know. But it'll be fun. I have the whole thing planned out."

"But-"

"So set aside your plans to do whatever boring menial tasks you have have in store and come with me. I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Alright." Byakuya conceded. It really wasn't often that he visited the place Rukia most often spent her time, but when he did, a rare occasion in and of itself, it was never for personal pleasure. It always concerned some or other threat to either realms, not that he actually cared too much for the World of the Living outside of Renji and Rukia. He showed the necessary compassions when called upon but he knew where his loyalties lie.

He didn't however anticipate that his first day spent in the World of the Living would be at Kurosaki's house, Renji begging the redhead to let them stay over while they were here. Byakuya had made a noise of disapproval and stood with his arms crossed, his eyes closed in utter annoyance, and his head turned the whole while.

"Come on Byakuya, he said yes. And he's a friend, it's not that bad." Renji tried to console. Byakuya wasn't going to let it work. He was thinking of all the paperwork he could have finished in the time he wasted coming here in the first place, and all the work that was without a doubt piling up in his absence. "Rukia's here," Renji tried.

"I am aware." Luckily the guest bedroom was oufitted with a bed which he sat down heavily on. Renji joined him, not taking the obvious hint that he did not wish for him to join, if his open glaring were anything to go on. "And Kurosaki is your friend, not mine." Renji rolled his eyes. "So, are we to leave today?" Byakuya asked, sighing and losing the will to be annoyed when Renji laid back on the bed. He slid on top of him and set his head on his chest, listening to his heart beat so calmly.

"No, not today, no." Renji mumbled as he looked down at Byakuya who was rested on him.

"I see." it was a moment of peace that they were both thankful for and they stayed like that.

At least until Ikkaku burst through with Yumichika at his side like us usual. "Ah, look who's here. Never thought I'd see Captain Kuchiki with his guard lowered. Didn't mean to interrupt anything." the man said with a grin, not looking any bit as sorry as he was saying he felt. "Anyways, join the festivities!" Yumichika nodded in agreement and followed Ikkaku out.

"Well so much for alone time." Renji said with an awkward laugh. Byakuya sighed and got off of him and they headed to Ichigo's main room where Toshiro, Orihime, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Urahara were all seated around a table. Byakuya pulled a cushion next to the one he settled into so Renji could sit next to him.

"Now it's a party!" Urahara shouted. "Haven't seen you in ages Byakuya."

Renji thought for sure that the man beside him would take offense to being addressed so informally, but he didn't and that was surprising. "Neither you, I. You are well I take it, Kisuke?"

Urahara grinned. "Very well." Byakuya smiled at the man and Renji realized he could pinpoint what was making him so uneasy all of a sudden. Jealousy. He didn't like the way Byakuya looked at Urahara - the way his eyes lingered a moment too long. He didn't like the familiar way Urahara had addressed him either, nor how Byakuya had let it pass as if it were nothing. He had even returned the informalities.

Feeling self-conscious, Renji tugged on his hair and twisted it around his finger, a nervous habit he just couldn't kick.

"How about we play a game?" Orihime suggested, breasts bouncing with her enthusiasm.

"What kind of game exactly?" Ichigo asked, his first words since Renji and Byakuya had entered. Rukia's eyes passed over her brother but he refused to meet his gaze, the silent question in her expression gone unanswered.

"How about a little work out? I've been training. Bet I could kick your ass right here and right now," Ikkaku taunted Ichigo. "That'd be a fun little game."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you bring it. The outcome will be the same as always." both men stood up, ready to go a it when Urahara glared and both sat down once more.

"So what game did you have in mind, Orihime?" Rukia asked, diverting the conversation away from an immediate confrontation.

The girl put her finger to her lips in thought. "Uhm... I don't know. How about...spin the bottle?"

"S-spin the bottle?" Ichigo sputtered.

Ikkaku laughed. "Ha, are you scared?" Yumichika frowned.

"Don't tell me you actually want to play." he said, glaring at Ikkaku. Suddenly Ikkaku straightened up and gave Yumichika an apologetic expression.

"On second thought, I agree with Spikey Head," Ikkaku corrected. Renji had to stifle a laugh; Yumichika was no doubt holding, or withholding, something over his shiny head. "Well it's been fun but Yumichika and I should be getting back." Yumichika nodded a goodbye and they left.

Urahara stood up as well. "Aww, not you too?" Orihime asked.

"Unfortunately I do have to get back to the shop, before I return to find just planks and nails left of it, courtesy of Jinta and Ururu."

* * *

Dinner was served shortly afterwards by an eccentric and decidedly loud man. He introduced himself as the eldest Kurosaki, Ichigo's father. Ichigo had hardly made eye contact throughout the man's antics and Byakuya found himself smiling at the fact that he was embarrassed.

Renji had on the other hand had been acting strangely since Urahara's departure, and Byakuya couldn't tell if the behavior had started before he left or afterwards; it simply didn't make sense. When hey seated themselves for dinner Renji also chose to sit next to Rukia instead, leaving Byakuya awkwardly sandwiched between Ichigo and Ichigo's father, Orihime directly across from him.

Byakuya made sure to shoot a pointed look at Renji whenever they made eye-contact. But Renji shrugged it off by either averting his gaze or giving a brief, obviously forced grin. From then Rukia and Ichigo made their way to the door. Byakuya stopped him. Renji was still acting dodgey and Ichigo's father had finally stopped talking and was seated in front of the television, watching some or other scandalous program. The redhead had retired to her room for the night. "Where are the two of you headed?" he asked, feigning nonchalance.

"There appears to be some sort of hollow activity in the vicinity. Ichigo and I are going to check it out." Rukia responded almost automatically.

"Then I will accompany you."

"Really, there's no need for you to do that Kuchiki-san," Ichigo said, both hands facing palm up. "We've got it handled. Besides, you only just arrived."

"Byakuya shook his head. "No, I'll go."

"Then I'll ask Renji if he'd like to-" Ichigo started.

"I'm sure it has been a long day and he-" Byakuya cut in.

"I'll decide for myself," Renji said, coming up behind him. Was he off somehow? He should have sensed Renji's presence. His slightly dulled senses were something he couldn't grow used to. He'd have known Renji was behind him had they been in Seireitei, right? Or were his emotions compromising him? "I'll go." Renji continued, interrupting his thoughts.

Byakuya shifted away from Renji and he noticed the man wince and stare down at his fists. Renji surprised him by moving to stand next to him.

"Hey! Ichigo! Why do you always go forgetting me?" Kon yelled, a stuffed animal like creature, trailing after them.

* * *

"What is that thing?" Rukia shouted, dodging a vine-like appendage. It had no face, just a misty black body with a telltale bone mask that looked as if it were floating. It emitted a black fog and Ichigo began sputtering, falling harshly to the ground. Rukia followed soon after.

Renji was affected by fog as well, feeling dizzy. The world spun round and round in circles until he could no longer hld his own weight and he collapsed under the pressure.

There was screaming and everyone was running past Renji in fear. His feet felt cemented to the ground and he watched helplessly. There was fire. So much fire. So many screams. Renji screamed. "Make it stop! This isn't real, this isn't-"

"Renji, help me!" it was Rukia. As if the bonds on his feet had been broken, Renji ran towards her voice. His feet felt heavy and he felt as if his running was slowed to a fraction of his normal speed.

As soon as Rukia was in sight another voice became audible. "Renji..." it was Byakuya and his voice was faint, he sounded injured.

"Renji!" it was Ichigo, his voice hoarse with a scream. And then more voices started to call out his name for help and more people became visible. Toshiro. Hinamori. The men he had seen and trained just days before.

And then all of it stopped as if someone had paused the scene. "So many choices," a woman whispered. "The one you love, your only family, all your friends. What is the weight of one life when measured against another?" the voice changed. It was no longer the tone of a young woman, but now a little girl.

The voice seemed to circle around him. "So who will it be? Who will you save? You can only choose one." the voice had shifted once more. It was no longer the sound of a little girl but a man. "Or will you sacrifice yourself to save them all?" now it was a little boy. "The choice is yours. But if you take too long..." and then the scene began to unfreeze; slowly at first and then the screams resumed.

* * *

"Byakuya?" it was Hisana. He whipped his head around and began running towards the voice. "Byakuya! Help me, please!"

And then came a scene before him. Hisana, Renji, Rukia. "Choose then."

"And who are you?" there was a little girl standing in the corner of the room, but her form kept flickering, as if it couldn't decide what it wanted to look like.

"I am no one and everyone. Choose."

The girl turned into a woman who brandished a knife. Byakuya made to move forward but found he could not. "What do you mean...choose?"

The woman smiled. "You will stand there. And I will kill two of them. You can save one and only one. So who will it be?"

"Damn you!"

"Renji Abarai. Vice captain of the the sixth division squad. Your recent lover. He was a convenient replacement, was he not? Hisana...your wife. Will you fail her again? Over and over and over?"

"_No!_" No. No. _No._ Byakuya refused. He refused to fail her. He _refused_.

"Or will it be Rukia?" the form changed into that of a little boy. "Will you fail her again? Will you leave her to die for real his time? Now choose."

Byakuya laughed lightly and it increased in volume. His lips turning up. "I have already made my choice, now you will disappear forever."

"What? Then who?" the boy demanded.

Byakuya whispered the name and the boy shifted into a young woman once more, this time her form permanent. "May you know peace in another life," Byakuya whispered. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The realm disappeared along with the woman and Byakuya awoke returned to his body, Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia lying unconscious on the ground near him. Their bodies were slightly transparent, as if they had been slowly fading away into nothingness. Slowly the color returned and they awoke. Byakuya stooped down to support Renji's weary form.

Ichigo and Rukia were in similar states but managed to support themselves without any help. There were no words said on the return to Ichigo's house. Everyone seemed to be battling their own inner demons. Renji's eyes still hadn't lost that faraway glazed over appearance, as if he were trapped in two realities at once.

When they were alone in the silence of their room, Renji broke down. He was crying, whispering, Byakuya put his arms around him. The man didn't handle loss well. He could only imagine what lives the hollow made him choose between.

It had started out innocently enough, but now Renji was panting, body rubbing furiously against Byakuya's. Byakuya slid his hands down Renji's pants and grasped him, pumping him with a loose grip. Renji moaned and then there was a knock at the door.

"Ahem," Rukia cleared her throat after being given cue to come in. Instead she paused at the doorway. "Uhm...my room's on the other side of yours and it's kin of late, and I can't sleep with you two...'ya know..." she mumbled.

"_Oh._" Renji said simply with a now red face.

"My apologies," Byakuya added. He couldn't quite look her in the eye. Not while he was still on top of Renji. Not while their clothes were still in a visible pile in front of the bed.

After Rukia had left, Renji scooted over and leaned down to pick up his clothes and redress. Byakuya followed his example. "So...what now?"

"I suppose we go to bed." Byakuya supplied.

"Alright." and then, "what did you see? You know...with the hollow."

Byakuya looked at Renji pointedly. "It..."

"It...?" Renji parroted.

"Do not think on it too greatly," with that Byakuya flipped over, now facing the wall. Renji sighed. He really wanted to know, but at the same time he didn't. There were so many fears - so many insecurities involved. For example, would his death affect the man? Did he matter at all? Did he see Hisana? Was she-

Renji stopped the thought before it formed. He told himself that there was no rational reason to be jealous of a woman long-since dead - that she was in the past. But were Byakuya's feelings still very _present_? Renji fell asleep with a troubled expression.

* * *

"I feel as if we've ended up being inhospitable. Hollows and everything," Ichigo laughed as they walked to the train station. Byakuya was too busy taking in all the sights, so many people crowded onto one block, to notice the redhead's casual apology.

"No, no. Don't feel that way. It's not your fault. Besides, it's been interesting." Renji laughed. His thoughts were heavy but he wouldn't let himself outwardly give them away.

When they got on the train it was unbelievably packed. Renji was backed up into Ichigo who was backed up into Orihime, who was trying her best not to step on Rukia or smother the girl with her chest and Rukia was at the end of it, having the misfortune of being pressed into the metal railing of the handicap support. Needless to say, no one hesitated to get off when the doors opened at their destination.

"So this is the park?" Byakuya asked no one in particular.

"Yes." Rukia answered, "An amusement park I believe." Orihime nodded excitedly in agreement.

"Hey, Toshiro," Ichigo greeted, seeing him nearly walk past without so much as a simple hello. "What are you doing here?"

The short man with eyes as icy as his bankai glared slightly. "That would be Captain Hitsugaya." he corrected. "I sensed the presence of a hollow a few days ago and had been tracking it since. The trail led here. I dispatched it a little while ago."

"So now you're free to join us, right?" Orihime asked.

Toshiro was about to say no and walk away when he looked up at the girl. She reminded him so much of Rangiku and he could never go against that woman; she was quite persuading. "I suppose I can..."

"Great!" Orihime smiled, seemingly oblivious to the lack of enthusiasm in his tone.

From there they split up into groups of two. Orihime said she was hungry but sheepishly admitted to forgetting her wallet at home. Ichigo offered to pay and so they wandered off to the many food stands set up. Rukia had noticed the fleeting glances Renji kept giving Byakuya and grabbed Toshiro's hand. "Hey, let's go on that rollercoaster," she said, gesturing to the large contraption.

"Is that even saaaffeee?" Toshiro yelled while being pulled towards it.

This left Renji alone with Byakuya. He'd have to remember to thank Rukia later.

They went on the ferris wheel, both men staring at the other as they sat face to face. Renji let his curiosity get the better of him. "About last night-"

"I had three options," Byakuya said, cutting him off. "You, Hisana, and Rukia. I chose you."

"_What_?" for a moment he felt as if he should feel honored but then reality settled in. "O-over Rukia?"

"You asked. You wished to know."

"I know but... How could you choose? I just-"

"You could not. How is that any better? Everyone would have faded into nothingness, devoured by the hollow because of their own self-righteousness." the moment was made even worse by the fact that their compartment of the ferris wheel was at the top, and the ride had suddenly stopped. Down below a young operator was talking with his boss.

Nearly half an hour later they were off the ride and after goodbyes were said, back in Seireitei. Byakuya used the excuse that he had work to attend to, though it was the truth, and Renji headed home to his own living quarters.

A few days had passed and Renji had more or less been avoiding him. Byakuya and he still had to meet under the regular obligations of their positions as captain and vice captain.

* * *

Byakuya found he hardly payed attention to the meeting nor the discussion. No one commented on his lack of verbal participation though.

When the meeting was over he was determined not to let Renji escape, but was surprised when he found Renji seemed to be thinking the exact same thing. "Listen, I'm sorry. This whole thing is stupid," the tattooed man said.

Instead of agreeing, Byakuya whispered, "I've missed you."

"Let me make it up." they ducked into an empty room and kissed passionately. Here were no playful pretenses as Renji lifted his kimono and slid himself down onto Byakuya's length. They both waited with bated breath for him to adjust.

The danger of being caught was very real, especially with the sounds of bypassers coming from beyond the door. Renji bit down on Byakuya's shoulder to muffle a loud sound with a perfectly aimed upward thrust.

Renji moved his hips in a tantalizing circular motion and Byakuya pulled Renji's mouth away from his shoulder to stifle the sounds of his own arousal. Their bodies joinand separated briefly, in a harmonious sound of skin to skin contact.

Byakuya grasped Renji's hair and tugged it, a small man escaping the redhead at the combinations of the feeling of the slight pull on his scalp and Byakuya moving inside of him.

Byakuya came first, spurting into Renji but riding through the sweet bliss of his orgasm so Renji could achieve his own. And he did. With a muted cry he came between their chests.

Make up sex was great. It was everything anyone who praised it had made it out to be. Hot, fast, and undeniably satisfying. Byakuya didn't mind amusement parks so much anymore.

Especially if it would lead to this.


End file.
